Un crabe dans leur filet
by Kitsu63
Summary: Tout ce que Deathmask voulait c'était qu'on lui foute la paix. Dommage qu'un certain Scorpion ne soit pas d'accord, et il n'était pas seul. Threesome, vous êtes prévenu!


Salut tout le monde! Un petit moment que l'on ne s'était pas vu n'est-ce pas, donc tadaa! me revoilà pour ce mois de Décembre pour vous offrir votre cadeau de Noël légèrement en avance!

**NB:** Une petite note, un tantinet colérique, sur le sujet du dernier film de Saint Seiya... ... MILO N'EST PAS UNE FILLE! Et que tout ceux qui me soutiendront le contraire soient maudis jusqu'à la 14ème génération!

Milo est un scorpion bien burné, sortant avec un Verseau français et, lui aussi, bien burné! (bon après ça c'est juste ma version préférée du yaoi avec Milo, il peut sortir avec qui il veut tant que l'histoire est bien faite)

* * *

><p><strong>Un crabe dans leurs filets<strong>

« Saloperie de Scorpion et de Verseau de…. _'biiip'_ »

Coincé sous la douche depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes Deathmask n'en cessait plus de pester.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit le couple le plus reconnu de tout le Sanctuaire qui lui fasse un tel effet ?!

Oui, Camus avait la classe ! Oui, Milo était loin de le laisser indifférent ! Oui, comme tout le monde il avait un jour fantasmé sur le glacial Verseau et le flamboyant Scorpion ! Mais qu'il soit damné s'il l'avouait un jour !

C'était pourquoi, au moment même où les deux amants avaient commencés à s'entrainer dans l'arène, il avait littéralement déguerpi aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans que cela n'attire toute l'attention. Bonjour la honte si quelqu'un s'était rendu compte que Popol choisissait de tels moments pour se réveiller.

Alors qu'il se décidait enfin à sortir de ce déluge glacé auto-infligé Deathmask entendit une voix dans son temple, voix qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre.

Sa tête venant cogner contre le mur il gémit, ce couple de malheur ne pouvait-il donc pas le laisser en paix !

Rapidement habillé il déboula devant le visiteur importun qui n'était autre que Milo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lâcha-t-il abruptement.

Le Scorpion, pas décontenancé pour deux sous, soutint son regard.

« M'assurer que tout allais bien, tu es partis plutôt vite tout à l'heure. »

Le sourire moqueur du Grec démentait l'innocence de sa question.

« Ben comme tu peux le voir je suis toujours en vie, maintenant tire-toi ! » bougonna Deathmask.

Milo s'approcha jusqu'à frôler son visage de ses lèvres. Tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il provoquait chez le rital il susurra :

« Tu en es sur ? »

Le pli de sa bouche se releva un peu plus et son sourire se fit enjôleur, ses mains caressant presque le contour du visage de son interlocuteur

Deathmask se dégagea avec violence, plus furieux que jamais.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu veux bon sang ?! »

« Je croyais que c'était visible » s'étonna faussement le Scorpion.

Commençant à faire demi-tour il rajouta :

« Si tu es toujours intéressé tu connais le chemin jusqu'à chez moi. »

Deathmask écarquilla les yeux et resta bloquer quelques secondes avant de finir par bégailler.

« Mais…tu…tu n'es pas avec Camus ? » Il ne pouvait croire que Milo lui fasse de telles avances dans le dos de son homme.

« Camus, Camus…Vous n'avez tous que ce nom à la bouche dès que j'arrive. Oublie Camus, Deathmask, ce n'est pas lui que je suis en train de draguer. »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas… »

« Ensemble ? » coupa Milo, agacé. Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de finalement lâcher :

« Oui…et non. Peut-être. »

Un dernier sourire au Cancer et il avait disparu.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Deathmask, toujours abasourdi, avait finalement décidé, au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes au minimum, d'aller faire un tour chez Aphrodite histoire de se changer les idées.

Mais pour aller au douzième temple il fallait forcément passer par le huitième, ce que son inconscient ne cessait de lui hurler et que son conscient tentait d'ignorer de toutes ses forces.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, une fois devant le temple du Scorpion il marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

Devait-il faire demi-tour et prendre ses jambes à son cou ? Ou peut-être pouvait-il passer par le côté ? Ou, enfin, pouvait-il aussi simplement passer dans le temple comme toute personne normale le ferait ? Et y trouver Milo.

Milo qui le faisait bander, Milo qui le draguait il y a moins d'une heure. Mais Milo qui était en couple, il en était sûr et certain.

Et si le Scorpion ne semblait pas craindre la colère de son glacial amant ce n'était pas le cas du Cancer. Deathmask ne connaissait largement pas assez Camus pour vouloir prendre un tel risque.

Mais les offres de Milo étaient tentantes, la voix de Milo était tentante, les charmes de Milo l'étaient encore plus.

S'il passait par le temple…

Se secouant la tête d'un grand coup Deathmask tenta de chasser toutes ces pensées. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit ! Et puis à cette heure-là Camus devait certainement être chez le Scorpion…n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement l'Italien rentra dans le temple. Et manqua de faire demi-tour aussitôt.

Devant lui, adossé contre l'une des colonnes de son temple se tenait le Saint du Scorpion. Bras croisés, épaules détendues, un sourire légèrement narquois aux lèvres le jeune homme toisait son homonyme avec une lueur qui aurait put s'apparenter à du désir si elle avait été un peu moins moqueuse.

Deathmask se raidit immédiatement, prêt s'il le fallait, à ignorer son compatriote Grec pour passer.

Pourtant, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Milo n'eut qu'un geste à faire pour stopper la progression du gardien du quatrième temple.

Doucement mais surement une main se posa sur le bras du Cancer, le figeant presque sur place.

« Je commençais à désespérer que tu ne viennes » fit le Grec avec un sourire. DeathMask se renfrogna un peu plus.

« Lâche moi, je vais juste voir Aphrodite. »

Son ton brusque et ses yeux fuyants ne parlèrent pas en sa faveur.

« Bien sur » murmura Milo dans un souffle, juste à côté de son oreille. « Mais un tout petit arrêt par chez moi ne te retiendra pas longtemps. »

Deathmask se retourna. Dans sa voix Milo semblait si sûr de lui, pourtant…était-ce un doute qu'il avait vu briller dans ses yeux ?

L'Italien se maudit intérieurement. Milo était bon acteur, il le savait, tout comme il savait que l'on ne braconnait pas sur les terres de chasse de sa Majesté des Glaces.

Bien que douloureusement conscient de cela il finit pourtant par répondre :

« Je suppose que non. » Avant de suivre le Grec dans ses appartements privés.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Milo le mena immédiatement dans la chambre et entreprit de se défaire de ses vêtements.

Deathmask, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, l'arrêta.

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? »

Le Grec tourna légèrement la tête vers lui avant de finalement répondre.

« Tu m'as bien dit que tu devais voir Aphrodite, non ? Je ne vais donc pas te retenir le temps des préliminaires en plus. »

Sur quoi il recommença son mouvement, ses mains courant le long de son dos où un étonnant entrelacs de nœuds retenait savamment une tunique tout sauf Grecque.

Deathmask restait abasourdi, tant et si bien que le Scorpion stoppa de nouveau son travail pour se tourner vers lui.

« Deathmask…tu en as envie, moi aussi et nous sommes tous deux des adultes conscients et consentants. Alors où est le problème ? »

La voix contenait avec peine une pointe d'agacement et l'Italien sentit la colère revenir à flots.

Le problème ? C'était qu'il était sûr de faire une énorme connerie, là, tout de suite, maintenant ! Le problème c'était que Milo semblait trop maître de lui et des lieux ! Le problème…c'était que faire volte-face maintenant et revenir sur sa décision c'était juste hyper lâche, que ça allais lui rester et que sa fierté ne le supporterait jamais !

Au temps pour lui. Au moins il aurait droit à un magnifique cercueil de glace pour ses funérailles.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte ses mains étaient allées rejoindre celle de Milo dans leur tâche. Dénouant les pans de tissu un à un, caressant une peau hâlée par le soleil, dénudant une épaule frissonnante.

Son cerveau déconnecté ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre avant d'agir et il se retrouva à sentir la fragrance un peu lourde du Scorpion à même sa nuque, embrassant le cou offert que chatouillaient quelques mèches de cheveux éparses.

Enfin la tunique et le reste des vêtements du Scorpion tombèrent au sol.

Il se retourna vers son amant en devenir, un désir ardent au fond des yeux, son corps réagissant par avance.

Bientôt les habits de l'Italien suivirent le même chemin de ceux du Grec.

Collant son corps contre celui, plus basané, du Cancer Milo émit un long gémissement lorsque leurs deux érections se touchèrent enfin.

Sa bouche chercha celle de l'autre, goûta sa peau, sa langue jouant avec ses nerfs, titillant le creux de sa gorge, suçotant sa pomme d'Adam.

Milo mordillait, caressait, griffait quelques fois, laissant enfin libre cours à une autre facette de lui-même.

Deathmask, cravaché par toutes ses sensations qui ne cessaient de monter en lui n'était pas en reste. Rapidement ses dents vinrent mordiller les tétons tendus et durcis, sa main trouva son chemin jusqu'à la verge frissonnante du Grec. A la sensation des doigts chauds et rugueux sur son sexe Milo renversa sa tête en arrière, étouffant un cri de surprise et d'envie.

La main commença son ballet, chatouillant la base du pénis et ses testicules, remontant sans aucune logique pour redescendre.

Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru la tête du Scorpion fut en feu, son sang battant à ses tempes, cognant dans son crâne alors qu'il tentait de rester maître de la situation.

Un léger coup de langue sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit la bouche, répondant au baiser de l'Italien.

Dans un sursaut il croisa ses jambes sur les hanches du Cancer qui eut tôt fait de les emmener tout les deux sur le lit.

Là Milo y inversa leurs rôles, reprenant un instant le dessus, s'amusant de faire tant réagir le corps sous le sien.

Arrivé à la hauteur du visage de l'Italien il marqua pourtant un temps d'arrêt.

Surpris Deathmask le regarda de nouveau, inquisiteur.

« Fais-moi l'amour » Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

Passée la lueur de surprise dans ses yeux Deathmask eut un sourire violent, carnassier même, et s'attaqua immédiatement à sa proie.

Dévorant la peau douce et offerte, ses mains glissèrent avec vitesse le long des fesses galbées, ses doigts courant contre l'intimité du Scorpion sans jamais la pénétrer.

Milo, au-dessus de lui, haletait, gémissait, tentait de bouger pour avoir plus mais un bras fermement lové contre sa taille le maintenait en place.

Enfin, embrassant le Scorpion à pleine bouche après une courte préparation Deathmask pénétra son amant encore trop étroit.

Tout son corps tendu à l'extrême Milo eu un gémissement de douleur qui se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre.

Dans la pénombre une silhouette frémis légèrement.

Le Cancer n'attendit pas le feu vert du jeune homme pour commencer à bouger. Bien vite pourtant les cris de douleurs devinrent des cris de plaisir et Milo se mit à onduler en cadence avec lui.

Son tempérament un « tantinet » sadique revint au galop et Deathmask glissa sa main sur le sexe gonflé du Scorpion et laissa son pouce sur le gland où du sperme commençait à goutter, empêchant Milo de pouvoir se libérer, le forçant à en quémander l'autorisation. Ce qu'il fit rapidement.

Alors qu'il se savait lui-même proche de l'éjaculation Deathmask sentit deux lèvres contre les siennes, deux mains parcourant son corps. Il entendit les gémissements pitoyables contre sa gorge, ressentit les légers coups de nez, la langue baladeuse contre sa carotide.

Dans un sursaut, sachant qu'il aller venir, il libéra finalement le Scorpion de sa torture.

La jouissance les prit quasiment aussitôt.

Il fallut tout son fameux self-control à la figure cachée dans la pénombre pour ne pas faire de même.

Essoufflé, la poitrine se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier, Milo s'effondra sur le lit, un sourire brumeux sur le visage.

Alors qu'il se retirait Deathmask remarqua enfin l'ombre bouger dans les tréfonds de la chambre. Une ombre qui portait un nom. Une ombre qui s'appelait Camus.

Il se figea quasi-instantanément sur place.

Comme à son habitude aucune émotion n'était visible sur le visage de glace du Saint du Verseau.

« Ça t'as plu ? »

Milo, toujours allongé, le souffle encore inégal regardait son compagnon d'un sourire béat et plein d'amour.

Sourire que le Verseau lui rendit, en un peu plus mince, sa main caressant avec douceur les boucles violines du jeune homme.

Deathmask eut soudain l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard.

Non mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?! Il était en plein délire, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible !

Que Milo se joue de lui, ça il s'en serait douté, mais que Camus soit derrière tout ça ?!

Sa première réaction fut de déguerpir en vitesse pourtant, lorsqu'il se redressa, un étau glacé enserra son poignet.

La main, plus chaude, de Milo se posa sur sa cuisse.

Camus s'approcha soudainement du Cancer, son souffle caressant la joue basanée. Un micro sourire étira ses lèvres. Et quelles lèvres !

« Tu ne comptais tout de même pas partir avant la fin ? »

Ses yeux semblaient joueurs, sa voix sensuelle et son visage d'ordinaire si inexpressif faussement vexé.

Deathmask ne remarqua même pas son cerveau se déconnecter.

Lentement l'étau de glace sur son poignet diminua, remplacé par une chaleur renaissant dans son bas-ventre. Camus laissait la place aux mains et à la bouche experte de Milo, confiant en ses capacités pour garder l'Italien avec eux.

Le Cancer tenta d'échapper à l'assaut du Grec, furieux, mais toute velléités le déserta définitivement lorsque, en arrière fond, il vit le Verseau se dévêtir.

Le corps mince sans être frêle, la peau opaline du maître des Glaces se laissaient découvrir un peu plus à chaque perte d'un nouveau vêtement.

Milo, qui avait vu le désir réanimer rapidement le bas-ventre de Deathmask avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion, sa main glissant le long de la verge, parfois accompagnée de quelques coups de langue.

Tel un prince, Camus s'allongea avec eux avant de reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Ses mains n'eurent qu'à effectuer une légère pression contre l'abdomen du Scorpion pour que celui-ci se détache, bien qu'à contrecœur, du Cancer et ne vienne se lover contre le torse pâle.

Avec lenteur Camus commença ses caresses, ses mains glissant le long du corps Grec abandonné, entrouvrant légèrement les cuisses musclés, retraçant leur galbe prononcé, contournant les testicules pour venir s'échouer sur l'abdomen, continuant leur course sans fin, provoquant plus de réaction chez Milo que Deathmask n'en aurait cru possible.

Pendant un instant il se demanda comment Milo pouvait supporter un contact aussi froid. Avant de comprendre que c'était justement ce même froid qui exacerbait les réactions du Scorpion.

Jaloux sans même s'en rendre compte il suivit, fasciné, la danse des deux cosmos antagonistes l'un contre l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, l'un dans l'autre.

Une des mains du Verseau glissa jusqu'au menton de son amant, son visage à deux doigt de celui, mi-crispé mi-détendu, de Milo.

Sa voix claqua dans l'air.

« Ce que tu vois te plait ? »

Les yeux entrouverts, totalement affaissé contre le Verseau, le Grec regardait Deathmask avec des pupilles voilées et dilatées.

Raffermissant sa prise sur la cuisse et le menton du Scorpion Camus défia l'Italien du regard, sûr de lui.

« Si tu le veux tellement…Viens le prendre. »

Un mordillement de l'oreille, une caresse un peu plus prononcée et Milo s'arqua de plus belle.

Deathmask ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. On ne le défiait pas !

Commença alors une guerre sans merci entre les gardiens du quatrième et du onzième temple. Une guerre dont la victime, le dommage collatéral et l'enjeu était Milo.

Le Grec avait cessé de raisonner depuis un moment déjà mais sentir les mains de Deathmask puis celle de Camus, la brusquerie de l'Italien contre le calcul du Français, les rivalités se frappant presque lui avait littéralement fait perdre la tête.

Agissant plus par instinct que de façon réfléchi il embrassa la première bouche arrivant à son niveau, qui s'avéra être celle du Cancer.

Suçotant, mordillant la peau de l'Italien, ses bras l'enserrant comme un noyé enserrerait sa bouée de sauvetage Milo se raccrocha à lui de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Camus entrer enfin en lui, caressant son sexe pour le détendre, attendant patiemment que ses muscles s'habituent à sa présence, parsemant son dos de baisers tous plus froids et plus légers les uns que les autres.

Il sentit aussi Deathmask se tendre contre lui, quelque chose comme de la colère – ou de la jalousie – faisant trembler son corps avant que la bouche de Scorpion ne se referme sur son érection.

L'Italien hoqueta de surprise. C'était chaud et humide, et cette langue qui le torturait !

Milo ondulait en rythme avec le Verseau, imposant leur cadence au Cancer par ses mouvements saccadés, sa langue glissant librement le long de la verge, emportant une seconde fois l'Italien dans une jouissance dont il ne perdit pas une goutte.

Camus ne fut pas long à venir à son tour, déclenchant celle du Scorpion.

Les yeux clos Milo retomba mollement sur le lit, le corps parcourut de fourmillements familiers, sombrant doucement dans une torpeur bienheureuse.

Jusqu'à ce que Deathmask ne reprenne suffisamment ses esprits.

« Non mais vous êtes deux grands malades ! »

Et voila, envolé la léthargie et le calme post-coïtal.

L'Italien les regardait avec des yeux emplis de fureur et d'incrédulité.

« Ça vous prend souvent des trips comme ça ? Juste pour savoir ! »

Milo entama une retraite rapide dans les bras d'un Camus toujours aussi calme.

« Nous… »

Le Cancer ne laissa pas au Verseau la possibilité de s'expliquer.

« Non. En fait, vous savez quoi, je ne veux même pas être au courant ! J'me casse ! »

Et sur ces mots il ramassa ses affaires, se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et disparut en claquant la porte.

Camus le regarda partir les sourcils froncés, une main sur son bras le tira de ses pensées. Milo le regardait avec un doux sourire.

« Pas maintenant » répondit-il à sa question muette. « Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Tu pourras toujours aller le voir demain. »

Il attira le Verseau à lui et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il murmura une dernière fois.

« Ça ira, tu verras. » Puis se laissa finalement emporté par le sommeil.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

« Idiota, idiota, idiota ! Imbecille ! »

Sur le chemin le menant au douzième temple Deathmask s'autoflagellait mentalement pour sa bêtise.

Comment avait-il réussi à s'embarquer dans un truc pareil ?!

Et qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris à Roméo et Juliette ?! Non mais il avait jamais auditionné pour se faire un remake des liaisons dangereuses lui !

Non, il ne savait pas du tout de quoi parlait ce livre mais le titre allait très bien avec ce qui s'était passé selon lui !

Ruminant sa colère il ne vit pas Aioros le regarder avec de grands yeux quand il passa dans son temple en trombe, ignora superbement Shura qui fit un bon sur le côté au dernier moment pour l'éviter, ne pensa rien en passant dans l'antre du Verseau et faillit ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé à destination lorsqu'il entra dans le dernier temple.

Ce fut le champ de roses dans lequel il manqua de marcher qui l'arrêta à temps…et les cris suraigües d'Aphrodite qu'il avait aussi passé sans le remarquer.

« Angelo du Cancer, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? »

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un pied tapotant légèrement le sol et le visage fermé son ami attendait une explication qu'il allait devoir être assez bonne pour que le Poisson pardonne d'avoir été ainsi ignoré.

Deathmask se retourna et lâcha :

« J'ai couché avec Milo. »

« QUOIII ?! » L'Italien faillit se boucher les oreilles puis continua :

« …et avec Camus…indirectement. »

Aphrodite ouvrit de grands yeux…avant de se laisser tomber sur les fesses, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

XxxxxxxxxxX

« YAHAHAHAHA ! »

Des éclats de rires inarrétables s'échappaient du douzième temple depuis quelques minutes, laissant les voisins les plus proches un peu inquiet de ce qu'avait pu concocter le chevalier des Poissons pour s'esclaffer ainsi.

Deathmask, quant à lui, tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

« Aphrodite ! Je suis sérieux. »

« Mais moi…aussi…Deathmask » réussit à lui répondre le Suédois entre deux hoquets de rire.

« Sérieusement » reprit-il, un peu calmé. « Tu t'es enfui comme un gosse de dix ans que sa mère aurait surpris en train de regarder du porno ! Toi ! Deathmask ! L'Italien au sang chaud ! »

Et qu'il riait de plus belle. Au grand dam dudit Italien qui trouvait la scène largement plus ridicule que le fait de s'être enfui devant le couple Scorpion/Verseau.

Après quelques looongues minutes Aphrodite se calma enfin et reprit son souffle.

Il regarda alors Deathmask avec un peu plus de sérieux.

« Bon, je comprend ta réaction. »

Ah ouais, vraiment ? Il était où le 'mais' ?

« Mais… » Qu'est-ce qu'il disait tiens.

« …tu devrais refaire le point sur certaines choses, les remettre à leur place. »

Euh…ouais, comme quoi ?

« Enfin Angie, tu croyais franchement être le seul à avoir fantasmé sur eux ? » s'exclama-t-il un sourire en coin.

Le fait qu'il ait effectivement fantasmé sur le couple était loin d'être le premier de ses soucis à ce moment-là. Un regard blasé suffit pour le faire comprendre à son ami.

Le problème n'était pas non plus le fait d'avoir couché avec eux.

Non…c'était plutôt de s'être fait utiliser en beauté ! Et ça il ne le supportait pas !

Aphrodite soupira.

« Deathmask tu te rend bien compte que si tu n'es pas le premier à avoir bavé sur leur couple tu n'en reste pas moins le seul à qui ils ont proposé ça. »

« Proposer ?! J'ai pas énormément eu l'impression d'avoir entendu les règles du jeu avant de commencer ! »

« Ce qui ne t'as pas empêché de t'y risquer » répliqua le Poisson en levant les yeux au ciel. « Quand je pense que tu es là à râler sur ton sort, chez moi. Moi qui aurait bien aimé avoir droit aux même faveurs le monde est injuste ! » Finit par s'écrier dans un élan théâtral.

Cela eut au moins l'effet de dérider l'Italien qui sourit pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Aphro, j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir été utilisé comme un joujou qu'autre chose. » Tenta-t-il encore, avant de se rendre compte que son ami ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

« Milo et Camus qui jettent leur dévolu sur Deathmask du Cancer, l'un des chevaliers le moins fiable et le moins apprécié du Sanctuaire ! Je vois d'ici la tête de nos 'compagnons' d'armes ! Et celle du Pope ! Et Athéna ! Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer ! Quand je vais dire ça… »

Le Suédois babillait gaiement tout seul, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et un sourire légèrement malveillant au coin des lèvres.

Jusqu'à ce que le Cancer ne souffle son rêve éveillé comme un fétu de paille.

« AH NON ! » s'était-il exclamé. « Il est hors de question que tu parles de ça à qui que se soit ! »

« Mais… »

« Je refuse que, toi parmi tous, tu me foutes la honte de ma vie en balançant comme si de rien était que je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu par les deux amoureux transits ! »

«…même pas à Shura ? » Demanda le Poisson avec une toute, toute petite pointe d'espoir.

« Si ta jolie bouche laisse échapper la moindre information à qui que se soit, même à Shura, je brûle tes roses. Toutes tes roses. »

Aphrodite pâlit subitement avant de lâcher, fâché :

« Faux frère. »

« Moulin à paroles » rétorqua le rital.

Il resta encore un peu avec le Poisson avant de finalement décider de redescendre jusqu'à son temple, pas plus avancé qu'il n'était arrivé, craignant en plus une bourde de sa pipelette d'ami mais ayant au moins pu passer ses nerfs sans tuer quiconque.

Risqué mais pas contre-productif.

Arrivé en vu du huitième temple il fit un long détour pour le contourner puis continua sa marche.

Il arriva enfin chez lui, crevé, harassé et dans un état psychologique oscillant dangereusement entre la colère et la déprime.

Ravi de n'avoir croisé personne qui aurait put avoir le malheur de lui poser des questions il se traina jusqu'au salon où il s'affala dans son canapé sans plus de cérémonie. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et une petite brise vint chatouiller les nez d'un Cancer encore très endormi et très grognon.

Avec une mauvaise fois évidente il se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

…

Putin de… « _biiiiip_ » !

Onze heures, il était quasiment onze heures du matin !

Autant dire qu'il avait largement loupé le début de l'entrainement quotidien.

Pas qu'il ait particulièrement envie d'y aller mais d'habitude il faisait quand même l'effort de s'y trainer. Sans quoi Shion lui cassait les pieds toute la journée.

Bon ben tant qu'à faire, foutu pour foutu, autant ne pas y aller du tout. Au moins il saurait pourquoi il allait se faire enguirlander.

Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur il se traina jusqu'à la cuisine pour y avaler un café bien serré, en espérant que cela suffirait à le réveiller.

A peine la tasse remplit un cosmos froid et aisément reconnaissable se fit sentir à l'entrée du temple.

Deathmask grommela. Soirée de merde, nuit de merde, début de journée de merde ! Les choses ne pouvaient qu'aller empirant il fallait croire.

Se décidant à bouger il rejoignit son invité à l'entrée.

« Si c'est pour m'emmerder parce que je ne suis pas venu à l'entrainement tu peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis » l'apostropha-t-il.

Camus le regarda calmement, égal à lui-même.

« Si j'était là pour une telle raison il me faudrait aussi en faire le reproche à Milo » finit-il par répondre. « Il a eu un peu de mal à se lever ce matin. »

Le sous-entendu à peine voilé expliquait à lui seul la raison de la venue du Verseau.

« La faute à qui ? » reprocha violemment la Cancer.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre avec toi, Deathmask » répliqua simplement le Français.

« Fallait y penser avant, vous n'aviez qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer ! »

« Je ne joue jamais. Certainement pas avec ces choses là » la réponse tomba, lourde de sens.

L'atmosphère se tendit un peu plus. Camus, impassible, attendit.

L'Italien tremblait de rage.

« Tu te fous de moi ?! » articula-t-il enfin. « Et ce qui s'est passé hier t'appelle ça comment toi ? »

Le Verseau pencha imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté, un minuscule sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Une proposition ? »

Deathmask faillit en lâcher sa tasse.

« Qu…q…que ?! » Bégaya-t-il, en perdant son Grec.

La chaleur lui avait tapé trop fort sur la tête au Français ! Fallait qu'il retourne en Sibérie au lieu de lui sortir des trucs pareils !

« Tu m'as parfaitement entendu…Angelo »

Cette fois-ci le sourire quelque peu moqueur était bien visible sur le visage du Verseau.

Minute papillon ! D'où connaissait-il son prénom lui ?! Aphro n'avait tout de même pas cafté ?

Un coup d'œil au Français et il eut sa réponse. Camus, l'espion du Sanctuaire. Ouais, ça expliquait…

« Besoin d'y réfléchir peut-être. Soit »

Considérant la discussion comme terminée Camus se détourna pour repartir, laissant l'Italien éberlué derrière lui.

« Si tu te décides, tu sais où nous trouver. »

Sur ces dernières paroles il reprit sa montée jusqu'au huitième temple.

Le premier choc passé Deathmask éclata d'un rire nerveux. Eh bé ! La vie avec ces deux là n'allait pas être facile tout les jours !

XxxxxxxxxxX

_Une semaine plus tard_

Le réveil sonna de son grincement strident avant de finir, comme ses prédécesseurs avant lui, contre le mur.

N'étant plus dérangé par son hurlement suraigüe Deathmask roula sur le côté et entreprit bien sagement de se rendormir. Contre son dos un corps chaud repartait dans les bras de Morphée avec lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un seau d'eau glacée ne vienne éclabousser le lit et ses occupants.

Crachotant et grognant un Scorpion bougon et un Cancer guère plus heureux se levèrent en quatrième vitesse pour échapper au froid s'insinuant dans les draps.

Levant un sourcil devant leur débandade Camus eu un petit rire en les regardant filer dans la douche.

Depuis que l'Italien avait rejoint leur couple les nuits étaient devenues…plus que folkloriques. Et les réveils aussi.

Seulement le Verseau ne tenait pas encore une fois à se faire tirer les oreilles à cause du retard de ses deux amants. Il lui avait donc fallut trouver la solution imparable. Après plusieurs essais infructueux il en était enfin venu à tester l'eau glacée.

Au plus grand dam de ses deux compagnons.

Pendant qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine Deathmask et Milo se réchauffaient comme ils pouvaient sous le jet d'eau brûlante.

Sans qu'il ne le vit venir Milo se retrouva soudainement collé contre le Cancer.

« Eh ! Y a quand même mieux pour se réchauffer, non ? »

La voix rauque déclencha des frissons de désir chez le Scorpion. Il minauda un peu avant de répondre.

« Mmmoui. Pourquoi pas ? »

Il fut projeté contre le mur de la douche, la bouche du Cancer cherchant la sienne avec avidité.

« Attend » parvint-il à murmurer, ses mains cherchant à stopper l'Italien.

Deathmask grogna.

« Quoi ? »

« On va être en retard. »

Le Cancer l'ignora et reprit où il s'en était arrêté. Milo ne fit plus rien pour le stopper.

Dans la cuisine, buvant tranquillement son thé Camus soupira. Ça n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils seraient à l'heure. Une légère grimace étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se leva.

Ce fut ce qui le décida finalement à ne pas rejoindre les deux animaux à pinces dans leur ébat amoureux. Il allait déjà avoir du mal à cacher ça !

Dernier coups d'œil à l'horloge et dernier soupir. Cette fois-ci Shion n'allait pas le louper.

* * *

><p>Alors voila, je fait très peu de threesome mais j'avoue, celui-là, je me suis carrément éclatée à le faire! ça a été un vrai plaisir et j'espère que cela fut de même pour vous à la lecture.<p>

Je vous souhaites à tous un Joyeux Noël et de Joyeuses Fêtes! Amusez-vous bien, j'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires!


End file.
